Modular buildings are sectional, prefabricated buildings that have multiple sections, called “modules.” “Modular” may be a method of construction. The modules can be six sided boxes constructed in a remote facility, then delivered to their intended site of use. Using a crane, the modules can be set onto the building's foundation. The modules can be placed side-by-side, end-to-end, or stacked up to 6 stories in height, allowing a wide variety of configurations and styles in the building layout.
Modular buildings may not have axles or a frame. They may be transported to their site using flat-bed trucks, for example. Modular buildings may be required to conform to local and federal building codes for their proposed use.